


Dan, you're drunk

by justanothersillylife



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothersillylife/pseuds/justanothersillylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all happened at a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dan, you're drunk

Phil was at a party, leaning against the wall, sipping from his cup of beer and mind focused on his phone. He looked up when he heard his favorite song and saw a boy on the dancefloor. The way he was dancing was really hot, and several girls were trying to get his attention. He looked up, and his eyes met with Phil's. Phil couldn't bear it anymore. 

He walked up to the boy, grabbed his arm and pushed him in a corner. The boy giggled. Phil leaned forward and hissed in his ear "do you have any idea how hot you look when you dance like that?"

He didn't reply, instead he started rocking his hips against Phil's. "Phil" he whimpered. Phil, surprised, looked at his face and tried to think of a reason this guy knew his name. Did Phil know him? Then he realized. He'd seen pictures of this kid on the internet. "oh my god, Dan" 

He took a few steps back, but Dan followed him and pushed him back in the corner. "Dan. don't. you're drunk." Phil got a text and looked at his phone. When he looked up again, Dan was nowhere to be seen. He went back to reading tweets. Then he suddenly felt something at his crotch. 

He looked down and saw Dan sitting on the ground at his feet. There weren't many people around where they were, the few who were were busy talking, drinking and making out. He felt his zipper unzip. He thought it would look less suspicious if he just kept on reading tweets. His boxers were pulled down. He felt Dan's breath on his skin. Dan's lips wrapped around his tip. He started finding it more difficult to focus on his phone with every flick of Dan's tongue, every bob of his head. Dan moaned around his dick. He couldn't help looking down. Dan was palming himself through his jeans. 

Phil started thrusting slightly into Dan's mouth when suddenly- "DAN?!" a girl's voice. "Dan what are you doing?" Dan looked up, face flushed and Phil held his hands in front of his exposed length. "go away, Jess" "but I thought you loved me" "I did, a year ago. people change, Jess. goodbye" Jess ran away, she looked like she was about to cry. 

"Dan, you're going to regret this" said Phil. "no" muttered Dan as he turned back to Phil's still half-hard dick. He licked from the base to the tip and wrapped his mouth around it once again. Dan had picked up a pattern of bobbing his head, almost deep throating him and swirling his tongue around Phil's cock. Dan moaned, sending vibrations up Phil's dick. He was still palming himself through his trousers and moaned so loudly from cumming in his pants that it not only attracted attention from nearby people, it also made Phil feel the pleasure build up in his stomach. After a few more thrusts in Dan's mouth he came too, breathing heavily. Dan pulled his boxers up again and zipped up his jeans. 

After regaining his breath and common sense, Phil looked at his phone. It was 32 past midnight. "I'd better go home, how are you getting back?" "on foot" slurred Dan "do you live far away? do you have any friends to walk with?" "fifteen minute walk, Jess. wait, no" dan looked like he could fall asleep any moment. Phil was worried about him getting home safely. "do you want me to call a cab to get you home?" "no, I want to come with you" realizing that trying to argue with Dan while he's that drunk might not be a good idea, Phil said "alright, but you sleep on the couch" 

Dan almost fell asleep in the cab on the ride to Phil's apartment. When they entered, Dan just flopped down on the couch and it looked like he was already fast asleep after a few minutes. Phil took off his clothes, put on clean boxers and got into bed, not bothering to brush his teeth or take a shower. He was really tired. After half an hour he was still wide awake thinking about the boy sleeping on his couch. 

Well, Dan wasn't exactly sleeping, sneaking into Phil's bedroom. Phil heard the rustling of clothes and didn't dare to open his eyes, pretending to be asleep. A few minutes of Dan ruffling through his drawers for boxers later, he crawled into bed with Phil. Being this close to Dan, Phil was able to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first work, constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
